A Teen Titan Christmas
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Teen Titans Celebrate Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans.**

_**Author's**** Note:**_**_ This story takes place while Terra is still with the Titans few days before she leaves them to join Slade. I wanted her to have her power still and wanted her to be on good terms with the Titans so this was the only way. Hope you enjoy and as always Blades and Knives are Welcome._ Kiba Blackfire ^_^**

A Teen Titans Christmas

"Oh yeah it's here," Cyborg yelled running down the hall waking all in sight. Once the door opened he noticed Terra standing in front of the Christmas tree. She wiped her brow exhausted from bringing the tree inside which wasn't hard due to her powers. Decorating the tree was a task in it's self. "Terra nice work with the tree."

"You think so," Terra lowered her goggles happy to receive praise. "It was kind of last minute but I got it."

"Cyborg what's with all the commotion?" Robin walked into the living rubbing his eyes.

"You forgot," Terra's eyes widened. "It's Christmas we were supposed to surprise Star with her first Christmas."

"That's today," Robin gasped.

"Let me guess you were too busy trying to figure out Slade's next move." Cyborg glared at him. Terra put her hands on her hips disappointed.

"Did you even get presents?"

"I got them, I'll be back." Robin left the tower.

"He forgot those too." Terra let out a sigh. "I'll go get my presents from my room." She walked away.

"I guess that leaves me to wake up Rae and BB." Cyborg ran up the hall. Once he left Terra put her gifts under the tree. She heard a loud screaming from Cyborg he ran to Terra. "Raven's awake but she refused on that outfit we got her for Christmas."

"What about Beast boy?" She asked.

"Same he's awake, I showed him the elf costume and he turned into a bull hitting me out of his room."

"I got this." Terra popped her knuckles taking the clothes from Cyborg. She walked up to Beast boy's room knocking on the door. "Beast boy it's me Terra open up." The door opened. She walked up to him. He was sitting on his bed pouting.

"I am not wearing that elf costume, I'll look naked and it degrades the ears." He wiggled his pointy ears.

"Okay well you could be Rudolph," Terra showed him a red nose that clowns wear. "Though I never heard of a green Rudolph."

"I am not wearing that either." He sat Indian style. Terra looked at both costumes finding one she liked best. She threw the red nose aside sticking to the elf.

"If you dress as the elf, I'll let you kiss me under the mistletoe." She flashed mistletoe at him. At the mention of a kiss Beast boy rose to his feet taking the outfit.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," He smiled then he turned his back to her. "You can stay and watch me change if you want." He turned around she was gone. "Figures." Beast boy began changing.

"Only one left and that's Raven." Terra looked at the uniform. "She might kill me but its Christmas." she knocked on the door. She cracked the door.

"What do you want, Terra?"

"Well I was wondering if," She flashed the red cloak with white poof like a Santa clause uniform. Raven shut the door, she let out a sigh. Beast boy walked out of his room wearing a dark green elf hat and dark green elf costume. "You look good in it."

"Still insulting, what's with Raven?" He pointed at her door.

"She won't wear this." Terra showed him the outfit.

"If I'm wearing this stupid elf costume then she is so wearing the Santa cloak." Beast boy snatched the cloak from Terra knocking on Raven door.

"What now?" She opened the door, Beast boy turned into a monkey jumping on her face blinding her. He threw the cloak to Terra who caught it forcing Raven to wear it. When they were done she glared at them. "Just remember when this over both of you will suffer." Her eyes turned red then she left her room. Terra put her hand up Beast boy gave her a high five.

"I'm going to go dress up now." She walked away going to her room dressing up like a reindeer. Cyborg came out of his room dressed as Santa. All the presents were under the tree all except Robins. Once Robin arrived Raven used her powers placing his presents under the tree. Terra pulled out a Santa outfit for Robin. He gulped; the whole team tackled him making him wear it. "There now everyone is dressed up." Terra dusted herself off.

"What about Star fire?" Raven asked, Cyborg pulled out a Santa hat.

"Dude that is so not fair."

"Well she'll volunteer to wear hers." Terra pointed out.

"Is that why you got to make the rest of us suffer?" Raven lifted her cloak hating it, Terra nodded. Star fire returned from her vacation to Tameran when she entered the living room, she saw all her friends dressed up. A tree in the living room and all kinds of decorations.

"What is going on? Are we doing, the Halloween, again?" Star fire touched her chin.

"Merry Christmas," They yelled minus Raven.

"You want me to marry the Christmas?" The look on her face grew even more confused. Terra laughed a little.

"No Christmas is a holiday that we celebrate on earth." She explained.

"We figured since you always shared your holidays from that we could,"

"Show you one of ours, pretty cool huh?" Beast boy smiled.

"You celebrate deer, green outfits, puffiness, and the tree?... Such a strange holiday." Star fire questioned.

"Ok maybe the outfits were a bad idea," Terra rubbed her head. Raven, Beast boy, and Robin went to remove the outfits. "But we are still wearing them." She turned towards them, they groaned. "Star fire Christmas is holiday that celebrates many things but let's stick to the most basic reason." Terra went to explain but Beast boy interrupted her.

"I'll take it from here Terra," He pulled out a dry erase board pulling a dry erase marker out. "Christmas celebrates a man named Saint Nick; he's fat because he likes cookies and milk." Beast boy drew a fat man in red suit. "He would dress up in the red outfit like Robin and Cy are wearing. We called him Santa because his whole name was too long. He used to deliver around the world on this day but he fell off some guy's house and he croaked." Beast boy drew an X on Santa. Star fire gasped. "Now we celebrate it by putting a tree up placing presents under it. After opening the presents we are supposed to have huge dinner and of course a huge snow ball fight." He drew a tree with presents under it, a huge table with all kinds of food on it, and a huge snowball. "There you have it Christmas." He bowed, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg looked at him confused about what a snowball fight had to do with Christmas.

"Thanks, Beast boy." Terra clapped. "Make sense?" She put the Santa hat on her.

"I think so, what does a green suit and a deer have to do with the Christmas?"

"Well the people in the green suits were his elves, they helped Santa out and the deer were his transportation." She explained.

"Interesting holiday, I can't wait to celebrate it." Star fire's voice was filled with excitement.

"Let's open some gifts." Beast boy jumped in the pile of gifts tossing the ones that weren't his aside. Raven caught them with her power handing the gifts to who ever they belonged to.

Star fire immediately started opening hers. She received a stuffed cat from Robin which she embraced loving her adorable stuffed animal. She got a Christmas book from Raven so she could understand the holiday better. Cyborg got her an Ipod beside it he left a note saying that he'll show how to use it later. Star fire got a huge bottle of mustard from Beast boy.

"Here you go Star fire," Terra handed her pink card. "I didn't wrap it because I didn't want you to tear it up." Star fire began looking at the card confused. "If you ever want to have girl time just hand me the card ok?"

"What is the girl time?"

"Well if you ever want to go the mall with a girl or just simply talk about boys, clothes, or whatever. We can hang out." Terra explained, Star fire screamed excitedly hugging her loving her gift once again breaking her arms. "Star fire your hurting me." She cried out in pain, Star fire dropped her.

Beast boy started opening his presents he received new video game from Cyborg with a note saying something else I can own you at. "Well see about that Cyborg." He growled opening his next gift. He received his uniform back from Raven. He looked at her for an explanation.

"I washed it, your welcome."

He threw it on the floor opening his next gift. He received an alarm clock from Robin.

"Maybe now you'll get up at a decent hour." He crossed his arms; Beast boy set the alarm clock turning to his next gifted hitting his head on it.

"Ouch." Beast boy rubbed his head looking at the shape of his gift. "No way." He pulled off the wrapping seeing a new moped. "Terra how did afford this?"

"Well I spent some time doing small heroic services like rescuing cats from trees. I saved up the money and got you this." Terra handed him the keys to the moped. "It's the least I could do, you are always there for me." Beast boy hugged her.

"Thank you so much," He jumped on the moped cranking it driving circles around the living room. "I got my own moped!" He yelled, Terra laughed.

"I think had enough of you tearing up the carpet." Raven used her power forcing the moped to stop. He turned it off sitting on the floor mad that she inferred with his fun. They all looked at her wanting her to open her gifts next. Raven opened her first gift; she received an Ipod from Cyborg. She received a trick present from Beast boy still not laughing though everyone else was.

"Oh come on you know that was funny." He wiped a tear from his eye. She threw the present at his head.

She opened her next present receiving a black cloak from Robin. Raven opened her present from Terra seeing an empty book. "What's this for?"

"Well Star fire told me you powers were driven by emotion so it's hard for you to feel anything." She put her hands behind her back. "So I got you book so you could write your emotions down." Terra smiled.

"That was thoughtful thanks, Terra." Raven set the book down.

"Looks like I'm up next yall," Cyborg opened his first present. He received an attachable mp3 from Robin. From Raven he received a new radio system for his car. Beast boy got him a new controller for the game system. "Thanks yall these gifts are amazing."

"Well I guess that leaves mine," Terra handed him an upgrade disc for the Teen Titan security system. Cyborg toke the disk, excited that he had a bunch of new gadgets to play with because of that disc.

"My turn unless you want to go Terra." Robin pointed at her. Terra looked at her gifts.

"No I can wait, its no big deal." With that said Robin opened his present from Cyborg it was a brand new punching bag. Beast boy got him a new set of weights. From Raven he received new fighting tools. "Sweet with these weapons Slade won't stand a chance." He looked around for his present from Terra. "Hey what gives?" He looked at her seeing she wasn't handing him anything.

"My gift isn't indoors, close your eyes and come with me." He did so. She toke his hand hoping on rock flying to the obstacle course. "Open them." Robin opened his eyes seeing a new obstacle course made of earth. "I know it's not a lot but after buying Beast boy's moped and Cyborg's disk. I was out of cash hope you can forgive me." She blushed.

"You kidding, I love it." Robin smiled. "A course you can manipulate with you and Raven on the team you two can make all kinds of obstacles."

"Glad you like it." Terra laughed slightly. Everyone else looked at the course amazed to how much work Terra put into it. They returned to the tower all of waiting for Terra to open her gifts. From Robin she got a hair clip shaped like a star.

"I saw that you had one when we first met you so I figured you want another one." He explained.

"Well thank you Robin," Terra opened her gift from Cyborg. It was the video recording of her when she did the obstacle course. She watched laughing at how inexperienced she was then compared to now. It also made her miss the way she was before. "Cyborg, I don't know to say. It's an amazing gift."

"It's the least I can do for my rock n roller." Cyborg rubbed her head.

"Well thanks," Terra ejected the disc putting it away. She opened her present from Raven it card written on it was how Raven felt when they first met. Terra laughed. "Wow I mean some of it I picked up on my own but I never knew you felt that way." She closed the card. Lastly she opened Beast boy's gift it was rock.

"Well I wasn't sure what to get you but I thought about the day we skipped stones together I was kind of hoping it would remind of that day." He blushed thinking she hated his gift.

"I love it thank you Beast boy." She hugged him. Terra held mistletoe over their heads. "I said I'd let you kiss me remember." Without hesitation he swooped her off her feet pressing his lips against hers.

"Get her BB." Cyborg whistled.

"Glorious," Star fire cheered.

"Now that's a kiss." Robin cheered.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Raven walked away.

After the kiss, Terra backed not expecting that kind of reaction from any of them, Beast boy especially. "You guys go ahead and start dinner I'll be in my room for a second." She blushed running off.

"So worth wearing the elf costume." Beast boy stared her as she left.

Terra sat on her couch looking at the calendar which she hid under her couch. "Only two days left till I have return to Slade and betray everyone." She looked at her Teen Titan communicator. "I only wish I didn't have to but I owe him." Terra set the communicator down. "I'm just glad that was able to give them a Christmas they won't forget. I know I'm making things harder on myself but I owe this to them." She heard a knock on her door. "I'll be there in a second." Terra hid her calendar changing to her regular clothes. The moment she arrived everyone was eating and dressed in their regular clothes.

Once everyone finished eating they ran outside starting the snowball fight. "Rules are simple throw snowballs at everyone and no powers." Beast boy glared at Raven knowing she was thinking about it. Robin threw a snowball at Beast boy knocking him on his butt.

"Like that." Robin laughed.

"Oh it is so on dude." Beast boy stood up throwing a snowball at Robin he evaded and he hit Star fire. She flew over it throwing a snowball hitting Beast boy so hard he hit Titans tower. "Hey I said no powers!"

"Beast boy it's Star fire I don't think she considers her alien strength a power nor do I think she has control over it." Terra helped Beast boy up. Robin threw a snowball at Cyborg hitting him in the face.

"I rule at this game." Robin tossed another snowball at Beast boy who ducked.

"I know you just didn't hit me in the face." Cyborg loaded his cannon blasting Robin with a mountain of snow. "I call this my snow just had installed." He grinned.

"Free for all." Terra flipped the ground on top of Cyborg using her power. Before he knew it, he was buried in snow. Beast boy turned in a gorilla creating a massive snow ball dropping it on Star fire. She beamed it with her eyes melting the snow in his hands, Star fire laughed. Beast boy looked at his hands seeing the snow gone. Star fire threw a snowball at him hitting him in face knocking back to regular form.

"Star has a good arm." He rubbed his head he looked up seeing a giant mass of black snow over his head. "I take it your still mad about the costume thing." He blushed.

"Suffer," She dropped the snow on him. Raven looked seeing huge chunk of earth above her, Terra split it in half dropping snow on her. She fell to the ground where Terra created a slope dropping more snow on her.

"That's to make sure you don't get any ideas." Terra smirked her eyes glowing gold. Star fire threw a snow ball at her; she created a wall blocking it. Robin threw a snow ball at her put earth in the way breaking the ground under him. "Nice try." She kicked snow off the edge making it hit him. Cyborg went to blast her with his snow cannon but Terra put a slope in the way making the snow slide back hitting him. Star fire threw a giant snow ball at her; she jumped back flying in the air throwing snow balls at Star fire until she was out of snow. Star fire blasted the snow with her star bolts melting them. "Well that sucks." Terra jumped off the landmass while she was in air a tidal wave of black snow appeared beside her.

"Hey Terra catch," Raven smirked; the snow hit her taking Star fire with her. Both girls crashed into Titans tower. Robin threw a snowball at she turned her head catching it with her power then hitting him with it. Cyborg went to blast her with his cannon; she noticed the huge snowball Beast boy was about throw at her. She controlled the snowball making it hit Cyborg. Beast boy went to throw snow ball at her. "Don't even think about it." Her eyes turned black.

"You win," He dropped the snowball. Once Raven claimed victory for the snowball fight they went inside enjoying hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies until it was time for bed.


End file.
